


It's Not Weird

by jonnorismylife



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorismylife/pseuds/jonnorismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor make tacos (Based on S3E6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Weird

Jude knew that skipping lunch was a bad idea the moment his stomach grumbled. He typically wouldn't do that, but Connor had invited him over right before he was going to fix himself something to eat. Jude shifted around on the couch, hoping that Connor didn't notice. A few seconds later, Jude's stomach made the same horrible noise, and this time, Connor noticed.

"Jude, do you want to get something to eat?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. I accidently skipped lunch today," Jude replied.

"Really? Well, off to the kitchen we go!" Connor exclaimed. The boys turned off the T.V., and walked into the kitchen. Connor and Jude opened the fridge, and stared at their options. "I know what we should make!"

"What is it?" Jude asked.

"We should make tacos! We have ground beef, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and shells!" Connor exclaimed.

"Sure! I love tacos!"

"I'll get the shells, and you get everything we'll need out of the fridge," Connor instructed. Both boys found what they needed, and met at the little table in the corner of the kitchen. "I'll grab some plates," Jude sat down, and waited for his boyfriend.

"Is your dad going to be mad that we're making these so close to dinner?" Jude asked. Connor set a plate in front of Jude, and next to Jude, for himself.

"He's always mad about something, so who cares?" Connor asked, causing both boys to laugh. "Take a shell, and put whatever you want in it. We have plenty of everything," Both boys grabbed a shell, and started stuffing them with ingredients. Connor put in beef, shredded cheese, and lettuce. Jude put all of that on his own taco, as well as some ketchup. Connor gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Jude asked.

"You're putting ketchup on your tacos?" Connor questioned, sounding very confused.

"Yeah. Is that weird to you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, who puts ketchup on their tacos?" Connor was now laughing at this point.

"Think about it this way, people put tomatoes on their tacos, and ketchup is made from tomatoes. So see, it's not that weird!" Jude replied in defense.

"No Jude, that's weird. But, it's another weird quirk to love about you," Connor replied, before kissing Jude on the cheek. Jude's stomach growled again, causing both of them to snap back into reality.

"Let's eat, I'm starving!" Jude said after Connor pulled away.

"Sounds good!" Connor exclaimed. Both boys ate their tacos very fast. When they were both done, Connor turned to Jude. "Seriously, how is ketchup on tacos even good?" Connor started to laugh.

"Hey, don't judge until you try it. It's actually really good!" Jude replied, laughing at himself.

"Sure it is," Connor replied, earning a playful slap from Jude.

"Help me clean up, so we can go play that driving game that I got last week,"

"Okay," They put their plates into the sink, and Jude put all of the cold stuff back in the fridge. After Connor put away the shells, the two went back into the living room, and played video games until Adam came home from work.


End file.
